


BOY

by SchneeSnow



Category: OriSor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小呆萌和逗比大叔QWQ非常短_(:з」∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	BOY

**Author's Note:**

> SMOKING IS HARMFUL  
> ！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> 然而Damien真的也是抽烟的_(:D」∠)_

Ori 刚进门被沙发上叼着烟的小人儿吓得不轻。  
“嘿，嘿，你在这儿干嘛小朋友？来跟我的烟嘴接吻吗？”  
“我想学抽烟。”Damien 白他一眼。  
“这东西有什么好学。”他紧挨着黑发小不点坐下，从对方的小嘴里拔出烟卷自己点燃，Damien 鼓着腮帮看他吸一口再吐出来，默默把他乱扔的大衣折叠整齐。  
“Borivoje，……”他顿了顿，单薄的嘴唇不禁撅起。才不说“因为你的嘴每天对着烟屁股比对着我的时候更多”呢。  
男人被男孩的目光看得难受，好像自己的金发都烧焦了。“好吧，如果你是认真的Damien ，你这个眼神让我想起忘记喂食的Daca……唔，要是你执意这么干--”他突然狠狠抽了一口，猛地搂住Damien 的后脑勺。  
小家伙完全没反应过来就接受了一个烟雾缭绕的吻，又湿又热，烟草的焦味和Ori 的气息。这个嘴唇柔软的老男人。  
“咳--咳咳咳咳……”  
“还想抽烟吗小不点儿？”Ori 得意地靠着沙发大笑，一副完事后的大爷模样。  
“我……咳咳……”Damien 皱紧浅淡的眉毛一边流眼泪，烟味让他的鼻子更难受了。  
“……我这周咳咳咳咳咳，不帮你洗衣服了，老烟鬼！”


End file.
